Who Am I? (Wiggle and Learn episode)
Who Am I? is the 7th episode of the 11-minute version of Wiggle and Learn. Songs # Getting Strong! # The Turkey In The Straw # Two Fine Gentlemen Plot *'Song #1:' - Getting Strong! Sam is in a king outfit. Sam says: Ring the bells, ding-dong, ding-dong, now it's time to sing a song, sing-song, sing-song. *'Song #2': The Turkey In The Straw - ft. Troy Cassar-Daley What Am I? King Anthony declares the segment open. Captain Feathersword arrives and asks if that's Anthony. Anthony affirms. Captain asks what he's dressed as today. Anthony replies, "Guess." Captain looks over Anthony and thinks he is wearing a jet pilot's helmet on his head. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what is it?. Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's crown. Captain guesses that, and he is right. Next Anthony asks about what he is holding in his hand. Captain says that's a snake. "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what is it? Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's royal scepter. Captain says that, and he is right. Anthony asks what he is wearing, referring to his cape. Captain gets this one right: a king's royal cape. Next, Anthony points to his shirt. Captain guesses that's a surfboard rider's rashie shirt. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what it is? Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's royal waistcoast. Anthony summarizes his outfit. What is he? Captain reviews the clues, but still doesn't know. He wants another clue. Anthony says "Arise, loyal servant, Captain Feathersword." Captain knows how; he's a king! Now there's one question to ask. Where are you going? Anthony answers he is off to London to visit the queen. The phone rings, and Jeff picks it up. Someone's on the line; they'd like to hear a nursery rhyme. *'Song #3': Two Fine Gentlemen Trivia * Captain Feathersword sometimes relate the snake to Jafar's snake staff from the Disney 1992 movie: "Aladdin". Gallery GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong!" SamasaKing.jpg|Sam as a king TheTurkeyInTheStraw.jpg|"The Turkey In The Straw" TheAwakeWigglesandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|Anthony, Sam, Troy and Murray" WhoAmI2.png|"I now declare this segment opened." WhoAmI3.png|Captain arrives. WhoAmI4.png|"Anthony is, that you?" WhoAmI5.png|"It is, Captain Feathersword." WhoAmI.jpg|"What have you come dressed up as today, Anthony?" WhoAmI6.png|"Guess." WhoAmI7.png|"You're wearing a jet pilot's helmet on your head." WhoAmI8.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI9.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI10.png|"If it's not a jet pilot's helmet, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI11.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI12.png|"Do you think it's a king's crown?" WhoAmI13.png|"Anthony, they say that you're wearing a king's crown on you head." WhoAmI14.png|"It is a king's crown on my head." WhoAmI15.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI16.png|"That's a snake." WhoAmI17.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI18.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI19.png|"Well, if it's not a snake, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI20.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI21.png|"Do you think it's a king's royal scepter?" WhoAmI22.png|"Anthony, they think you've got a king's royal scepter in your hand." WhoAmI23.png|"You're right, Captain. It is a king's royal scepter." WhoAmI24.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI25.png|"That's a king's cape." WhoAmI26.png|"You're right, Captain, it's a king's cape." WhoAmI27.png|"What do you think this is, Captain?" WhoAmI28.png|"That looks like a surfboard rider's rushy shirt." WhoAmI29.png|"Oh no, it's not." WhoAmI30.png|"Oh yes, it is." WhoAmI31.png|"If it's not a surfboard rider's rushy shirt, what is it, Anthony?" WhoAmI32.png|"Ask our friends." WhoAmI33.png|"Do you know what it is, me hearties?" WhoAmI34.png|"Do you think it's a king's royal waistcoat?" WhoAmI35.png|"Anthony, they think you're wearing a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI36.png|"They're right, Captain. It is a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI37.png|"Now I'm wearing a king's royal crown on my head," WhoAmI38.png|"a king's royal scepter in my head," WhoAmI39.png|"I'm wearing a king's royal cape" WhoAmI40.png|"and, of course, the king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI41.png|"Captain, what do you think I'm dressed as?" WhoAmI42.png|"Let me see now." WhoAmI43.png|"A king's royal crown upon your head," WhoAmI44.png|"a king's royal scepter in your hand," WhoAmI45.png|"a king's royal cape upon your shoulders" WhoAmI46.png|"and a king's royal waistcoat." WhoAmI47.png|"Oh Anthony, I still don't know what you are. I need another clue." WhoAmI48.png|"OK, Captain, here's a clue." WhoAmI49.png|"Arise, royal Sir Captain Feathersword." WhoAmI50.png|"Arise, royal Sir Captain..." WhoAmI51.png|"Anthony, I know what you are now. You're a king." WhoAmI52.png|"You're right, Captain Feathersword, I am a king. I'm dressed as a king anyway." WhoAmI53.png|"Now that I know you're dressed as a king, there's only one important question left to ask." WhoAmI54.png|"What's that?" WhoAmI55.png|"Where are you going dressed like that?" WhoAmI56.png|"Well, I'm going and you can come, too." WhoAmI57.png|"I'm off to London to visit the queen." WhoAmI58.png|"Let's go." WhoAmI59.png|Anthony and Captain leaving WigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6.jpg|The Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6-2.png|"I've got someone on the line." JeffinTVSeries6.jpg|"That I'd like to hear a nursery rhyme." TwoFineGentlemen.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Music Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries